Fifty shades of Derek Hale
by Razoue
Summary: UA. Derek Hale est un jeune homme d'affaire puissant et riche, et Stiles Stilinski est un étudiant drôle, maladroit et pas doué avec les filles... Quand leur chemin se croise, rien n'aurait pu prévoir l'histoire passionnée, intense et sensuelle qu'ils vont partager, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !
1. Chapter 1

Me voici avec une nouvelle fic, encore et toujours du Sterek ( décidément ce couple m'inspire énormément ! ).

L'histoire sera basée, partiellement, sur le livre '' Fifty shades of Grey '' , je ne l'ai pas lu (mais je vais le faire) et je vais le voir dès qu'il sortira. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est une histoire d'amour entre une jeune fille timide et maladroite très banale et un jeune homme sexy et riche (bonjour le cliché) mais ce qui diffère , c'est que cet homme... est fan de BDSM. En gros, il est fan de pratiques sexuelles sado-masochistes .

Il y aura donc dans cette fic, des scènes de sexe très détaillées, pas catholiques du coup, entre deux hommes, donc les homophobes, les âmes sensibles et les réticents, je vous conseille de faire demi tour =D ! Pour les autres, préparez vous à avoir très chaud...

L'histoire que j'écris ressemble au livre au niveau du contexte, mais comme je ne l'ai pas encore lu, beaucoup de choses ne seront pas pareilles, donc les personnes qui l'auraient lu et qui trouvent ça complètement hors sujet, eh bien je m'en excuse d'avance !

Rating : M (sans blagues?)

Pairing : Sterek (Stiles/Derek)

Résumé : UA. Derek Hale est un jeune homme d'affaire puissant et riche, et Stiles Stilinski est un étudiant drôle, maladroit et pas doué avec les filles... Quand leur chemin se croise, rien n'aurait pu prévoir l'histoire passionnée, intense et sensuelle qu'ils vont partager, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Disclaimer : L'univers, et les personnages de Teen Wolf ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais je ne baisse pas les bras ! Attends moi, Jeff Davis !

Voilà l'intro, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour m'encourager, donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p>Je me regardai encore une fois dans le miroir, ridicule. Bien coiffé, mes mèches rebelles bien disciplinées grâce aux coups de brosse répétées, une chemise blanche à longues manches, un pantalon noire et des chaussures en faux cuir, voilà ce que je voyais dans mon reflet. Je le répète, je suis totalement ridicule. Je soupirai d'énervement, mais aussi d'appréhension, je vais <em>le<em> tuer, m'avoir fait un coup pareil !

Après quelques minutes à me fixer dans ce miroir, je finis par sortir de la salle de bain, pas à l'aise du tout dans ce costume qui ne me va absolument pas.

J'entendis du bruit au rez-de-chaussé, et mon visage se fit dur, froid. Oui, je vais décidément _le_ tuer .

Descendant les escaliers précipitamment, je me retrouvai dans le salon, mon meilleur ami sirotant une tisane, toujours en pyjama, pas coiffé et le nez rouge. Il éternua, ce qui me fit rire malgré ma colère contre lui. Je m'assis près de lui et il s'étonna – ce que je comprends tout à fait – de me voir ainsi habillé.

- Wow ! Ça pour une surprise... Tu es très élégant !

- C'est ça , moque toi de moi. Je te déteste, m'obliger à faire ça...

- Désolé Stiles, mais dans mon état – il éternua comme pour confirmer ses dires - , je me vois mal aller l'interviewer ! J'aurais l'air ridicule !

- Parce que je ne le suis pas moi ? Soupirais-je.

- Allez, ça va bien se passer !

Scott rigola en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule, puis me fit un clin d'oeil pour m'encourager. Il prétexta qu'il se sentait mal et alla piquer un petit somme, me laissant là à mon triste sort.

Je soupirai une énième fois, pas rassuré le moins du monde. Je sortis de notre petit loft et cherchai du regard ma voiture, ma belle Jeep, oh, heureusement qu'elle était là ! Fidèle compagne qui ne m'a jamais trahie, _elle. _Je me retournai vers notre logement, et tirai la langue, m'offusquant que mon meilleur ami m'ai ainsi obligé à me rendre à Oxford , à deux heures et demi de route de notre petite ville, Beacon Hill. Tout ça pour quoi ? Poser des questions stupides à un homme dirigeant de grandes entreprises et blablabla. _Je paris qu'il est prétentieux, imbu de lui même et agaçant, tous les hommes riches le sont. _Je montai finalement dans ma voiture, et me mis en route, nullement enchanté. Si ce n'était pas pour mon meilleur ami, qui s'est donné corps et âme pour avoir ne serait-ce que cinq petites minutes pour pouvoir l'interviewer, je n'y serais jamais allé. Mon truc, c'est le sport, la crosse plus précisément. Je ne suis pas un des meilleurs joueurs, mais ça me passionne, le journalisme n'est vraiment pas mon domaine, et je ne suis bon dans aucun autre. Je soupirai une fois de plus, avant de mettre la radio, ça me changerait les idées, et puis la route risque d'être longue.

J'arrivai enfin, je me garai devant le bâtiment qui indiquait l'adresse notée sur mon papier. _Merci Scott, d'avoir pensé à tout. _Je grimaçai et sorti de mon bijou, avant de me diriger vers ce building impressionnant. Il était très grand, il devait y avoir au moins 40 étages. Je levai la tête pour admirer la vue, on ne voyait même pas le toit. On apercevait des gens assis devant leur bureau, tapant sur leur clavier, ou rangeant des dossiers grâce aux grandes fenêtres transparentes. _La vue panoramique doit être formidable vu d'en haut . _Je me mis à sourire bêtement, et me dirigeai finalement vers la porte d'entrée, une baie vitrée, qu'un portier m'ouvrit, m'adressant un léger sourire.

Je pénétrai dans cet immeuble gigantesque, appréhendant la suite. _Ok, et maintenant ?_ Je regardai partout autour de moi, le hall était immense, une salle d'attente avait été spécialement conçue, et un stand d'accueil où de jolies blondes souriantes répondaient aux clients était près de l'entrée. Je m'avançai timidement vers une des hôtesses, avant de dire d'une voix que je voulais assurée.

- Bonjour... j'ai un entretien à 16h avec monsieur Hale, je viens de la part de Scott McCall.

L'hôtesse me sourit chaleureusement avant de me dire d'attendre, et regarda sur son ordinateur si en effet, ce monsieur Hale qui devait être très occupé, avait un rendez-vous avec un mec comme moi.

Elle finit par relever la tête et me sourit, m'indiquant l'ascenseur qui se trouvait à notre gauche.

- Étage numéro 20, une collègue vous indiquera la salle. Merci de votre visite et à bientôt.

Je lui lançai un merci avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur. Quand il s'ouvrit, des hommes d'affaires en costumes , empoignant leur petite valise en sortirent. _Plus cliché que ça, tu meurs. _Je ris intérieurement avant de m'engouffrer dans ce minuscule espace qui se remplissait à vue d'oeil. Je me retrouvai dans un coin, entouré d'hommes bien plus grands et âgés que moi, heureusement personne ne me prêtait attention. _Je déteste attirer le regard. _Le numéro de l'ascenseur indiqua un '' 20 '' et je sortis, me faufilant parmi les personnes qui devaient sûrement travailler à des étages supérieurs , et me retrouvai devant ce qui ressemblait à un autre hall d'accueil, plus petit cette fois. Il y avait de grands couloirs, avec des portes en bois de chaque côté. Une était ouverte et j'aperçus une grande table en chêne, probablement, entourée de multiples chaises et un tableau qui servait sans doutes à exposer ses idées. La porte se referma soudainement, et me sortit de mes pensées. Je me dirigeai vers l'accueil, une dame frisant la trentaine était assisse, droite et impeccable, ses longs cheveux roux bouclés attachés en une queue de cheval. Elle arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et me fixa en haussant les sourcils, attendant sûrement que je lui explique ma présence ici. Bizarrement, elle m'intimidait beaucoup plus que la blonde de tout à l'heure.

- Euh... je .. je suis Stiles Stilinski, remplaçant de Scott McCall pour l'interview privée de monsieur Derek Hale.

Elle me scruta de haut en bas, et je vis un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle parla enfin, d'une voix claire et grave :

- Monsieur Hale est occupé. Veuillez attendre un instant.

Au même moment, une porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir un homme qui serrait la main à quelqu'un d'autre, mais on ne le voyait pas, la porte le cachant. La rousse se leva de son siège et se présenta devant l'étranger qui venait par là. Il était grand, imposant, des cheveux bruns clairs indisciplinés et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, pourtant il dégageait un certain charme qui stupéfia Stiles. Il ne faisait pas qu'effet à lui apparemment, la femme devint rouge et bégaya , lui demandant de le suivre , l'accompagnant vers l'ascenseur et le saluant comme si c'était une personne extrêmement importante. _Ce qu'il doit être. _Quand elle revint vers moi , elle me fit signe de la suivre, et on se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait de sortir cet homme.

- Monsieur Hale vous attends, entrez donc.

Elle me fit signe de la tête pour me faire comprendre que je pouvais entrer, et me laissa en plan. J'étais donc là, planté devant la porte, les mains moites, la sueur coulant lentement sur mes tempes. _Ok tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer, pas la peine de stresser , allez un peu de courage, Stiles._

C'est ainsi que j'entrai dans cette pièce, où enfin j'allai rencontrer l'homme qui fascinait tant mon meilleur ami, et le monde entier. Mais c'était sans compter ma maladresse légendaire. Je trébuchai sur je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs, et me rétamai lamentablement sur le sol, me retrouvant à genoux, les mains posées à plat sur le sol, la tête baissée. J'eus soudain très honte, et mon visage ressemblait très certainement à une tomate bien mûre. Je n'osais pas me relever, de peur de me taper l'affiche de ma vie. _Bravo Stiles, bien joué, comme première impression, il n'y a rien de mieux ! _

Je n'eus pas le temps de me faire d'autres réflexions, que j'entendis une voix virile et légèrement amusé :

- Est ce que vous allez bien ?


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite qui arrive rapidement, je n'aurai pas toujours le temps de poster aussi vite à cause des cours, merci de votre compréhension.

Merci pour vos reviews !

Neurotic → Coucou =) !

C'est gentil à toi, merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Ah oui mince je n'avais même pas remarqué , merci pour la remarque, c'est corrigé ^^ !

A bientôt

bis'

Sylphideland → Hey !

Hum si tu es libraire je comprends ton point de vue et le fait que tu n'aimes pas forcément , moi je ne l'ai pas encore lu, enfin seulement les 70 premières pages ^^' et pour le moment j'aime assez. Après je ne dis pas forcément que c'est une des meilleures histoires qui existent et que ce ne soit pas commercial , loin de là, mais je pense que pour se détendre, passer le temps ou lire une histoire assez sympa ce livre est parfait. Mais c'est sûr que ça ne vaut pas d'autres livres mieux écrits et plus intrigants ^^ ! De plus, je dois t'avouer que je lis rarement ce genre d'histoires, moi mon domaine c'est le fantastique. C'est juste que ma curiosité m'a poussé à le lire et ça m'inspire énormément donc j'en profite !

Ah làlà, je suis vraiment désolé ! J'essaye de minimiser les fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaison mais j'ai bien conscience que j'en fais quand même, le pire c'est que je sais conjuguer, en cours lors d'une argumentation je ne fais quasi aucune erreur, mais quand je me retrouve devant un ordi à essayer d'écrire quelque chose de '' correct '' , en faisant d'autres choses en même temps et en relisant vite fait, je ne me rends pas forcément compte de mes erreurs ! Donc merci de me le faire remarquer, j'ai essayé de tout recorriger, j'espère que c'est mieux, désormais je ferai plus attention !

J'adore Stiles et je me retrouve facilement dans son personnage, donc ce n'est pas très difficile. J'espère juste que pour Derek ça ira, je ne suis pas très douée pour faire des personnages '' froids '' mais je ferai de mon mieux en espérant que ça ne soit pas trop OOC.

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, sérieusement je préfère qu'on me critique et qu'on fasse des remarques intelligentes pour m'aider à progresser, vu que je suis sur ce site pour m'améliorer ! Ahah je comprends ton stress, mais moi je suis une fille qui accepte très bien les critiques tant qu'elles sont bien exprimées et pas '' méchantes '' . Je suis une maniaque aussi, enfin du moins au lycée ! En dehors j'avoue ne plus faire autant attention mais je pense écrire assez correctement quand même ^^. J'espère quand même que ça ne t'as pas trop dérangé et que tu as bien aimé cet épilogue =) !

Je sais ne t'en fais pas ! Je m'appliquerai pour les prochains chapitres , promis ! Et si tu vois encore des fautes , n'hésite pas à me prévenir =) !

Je vais pas t'engueuler non , mais plutôt te remercier !

A bientôt,

bis'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Oh . . Qu'est ce qu'il est jeune ! <em>

Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, l'homme en face de moi ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Il était très grand, avec une belle carrure sportive, plutôt musclé. Une chevelure courte et d'un noir sans pareil, avec quelques mèches rebelles, surplombait son crâne. Plus bas, de grands yeux verts clairs et pétillants de malice me fixaient, et des lèvres fines et charnues, entourées d'un début de barbe, s'étiraient en une esquisse de sourire. Il avait la peau mat, ce qui le rendait plus beau encore.

Je finis par me ressaisir, en me rendant compte que j'étais encore par terre. Je me relevai assez rapidement, et époussetai mon pantalon comme si de rien n'était. _Ok, tu vas faire comme si tu ne viens pas de te casser la gueule comme un idiot._

Je me raclai la gorge, et cet apollon vivant me fixait bien qu'il était évident qu'il voulait rire, il se retenait, gardant un visage calme et sérieux.

- Monsieur Hale, ravi de vous rencontrer. Je viens de la part de monsieur McCall afin de vous poser quelques questions pour le journal de l'université de Beacon Hill. Dis-je timidement.

- Je vous en prie, installez vous monsieur... ?

- Stilinski.

- Monsieur Stilinski. Répéta-t-il poliment.

Il m'indiqua un fauteuil noir qui pourrait facilement accueillir trois personnes et je m'y installai confortablement. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil au bureau de ce grand PDG. Un grand bureau blanc, où il y avait un cadre photo, un ordinateur dernier cri, une petite lampe et des feuilles, des feuilles et encore des feuilles. Derrière lui, on voyait le centre ville d'Oxford, d'autres buildings moins impressionnants que dans lequel je me trouvai actuellement, des appartements et des voitures qui étaient en plein dans un bouchon. La pièce était banale, entièrement blanche, avec une plante dans chaque coin de la pièce, et des tableaux accrochés à chaque mur.

Quand mon regard se posa à nouveau sur lui, il me sourit légèrement, comme attendant que je dise quelque chose. _Allez sort les notes de Scott, plus vite tu auras finis, plus vite tu retourneras chez toi ! _

Je fouillai rapidement dans mon sac, à la recherche du petit bloc note sur lequel Scott a noté les questions. Je le trouvai enfin, et le sorti, en même temps que le dictaphone. J'ouvris le carnet et feuilletai rapidement les pages pour voir ce que mon meilleur ami voulait savoir sur lui. _Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir lui demander ça ?!_

Ma bouche s'était légèrement entrouverte sous la surprise. _Maudit Scott, j'aurais dû te tuer._

Après avoir fini de pleurer intérieurement ,je me lançai.

- Commençons. Première question : vous êtes vraiment jeune , à quoi devez-vous votre succès ?

- Il n'y a pas de réponses particulières, je pense que je dois tout à mon travail acharné, à mes choix de collaborateurs, je tiens à avoir une équipe hors du commun. Ensuite, il faut savoir gérer tout ce petit monde, et tout diriger est quelque chose qui me tient à cœur.

- En gros, vous êtes un maniaque du contrôle ? M'étonnai-je.

Il sembla surpris un instant, puis répondit avec son petit sourire qui n'allait qu'à lui.

- On peut dire que oui.

Je déglutis, ayant soudainement chaud. Pourquoi son regard et son sourire me déstabilisent tant ?!

- Avez-vous le sentiment d'être plus important que les autres ?

- Je pense que lorsqu'on dirige plus de 30 000 salariés, des firmes multinationales et des commerces à travers le monde, on peut dire qu'on est une personne avec du pouvoir, donc importante, en effet.

_J'en étais sûr, putain de prétentieux._

- Pourquoi vous être lancé dans l'agroalimentaire ?

- Pour nourrir le monde ?

- Vous voulez dire que c'est un acte.. de bonté ?

- Peut être, qui sait. Mais rien n'est gratuit dans ce monde , ne pensez-vous pas ?

_C'est lui qui m'interviewe maintenant ?_

- Je... tout n'est pas gratuit, mais il y a des choses qui ne s'achètent pas.

Il me scruta , et je rougis sous cette attention. _Je déteste qu'on me fixe ! _

- Je suis d'accord avec vous.

- Bien... pensez vous que le fait d'être adopté vous a permis d'être ce que vous êtes maintenant ?

_Merde ! J'ai sérieusement dit ça ?! C'est quoi cette question indiscrète ! _

Il réfléchit un instant, avant de me répondre, un peu plus froidement :

- Je ne crois pas, la personne que je suis maintenant n'a rien avoir avec ça. Comme je vous l'ai dis, j'aime avoir le contrôle, dans tous les domaines , quels qu'ils soient.

Il finit sa phrase en me regardant droit dans les yeux, me mettant profondément mal à l'aise. _Mais il va arrêter de me fixer comme ça bon sang ?!_

Je me tortillai sur place, rougissant comme une adolescente de 14 ans en mal d'amour. Je me raclai la gorge, avant de continuer :

- Est ce que...

_Non. Non. Putain Scott !_

- Vous êtes gay ?

Il ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, avant de reprendre son visage impassible. Il sembla hésiter sur la réponse, avant de finalement me répondre :

- Et si je l'étais ? Seriez-vous intéressé ?

_Quoi …?_

J'arrêtai soudainement de prendre des notes, le regardant avec des yeux de merlan frit et la bouche grande ouverte. _Sérieusement ?!_

Tout d'un coup, il se mit à rire. Un rire cristallin qui me fit rater un battement de cœur.

- Détendez vous monsieur Stilinski, je plaisantai. Mais plus sérieusement, c'est quoi ces questions très indiscrètes ?

- Elles ne viennent pas de moi ! C'est mon colocataire, Scott McCall qui les a rédigées. Je le remplace seulement car il est malade. Tentai-je de m'expliquer.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, nerveux. _Vivement que cet enfer se termine !_

- En dehors de diriger des entreprises, qu'aimez vous faire, quelles sont vos passions ?

- J'adore le sport, cuisiner, le théâtre et d'autres choses moins... intéressantes pour le public.

Il leva un sourcil, et se lécha les lèvres. J'étais hypnotisé par ce mouvement. _C'est moi où il fait vraiment chaud ?_

- Et vous monsieur Stilinski, quels sont vos passions ? Me demanda-t-il, intéressé.

- Euh... je... enfin, la crosse.

- J'aimerai beaucoup vous voir jouer.

Je rougis sous la remarque, et me dépêchai de changer de sujet.

- Bien, la dernière question : quels sont vos projets d'avenir ?

- Pour le moment je ne vais rien changer, et par la suite je pense que je vais construire de nouveaux buildings pour la Hale compagnie, ainsi que de nouveaux centres commerciaux.

Je notai tout ce qu'il me disait, et me stoppai enfin, c'était terminé ! _Hourra ! A moi la liberté !_

- Je vous remercie pour vos réponses. Monsieur McCall sera ravi. Nous vous ferons parvenir notre article de journal très prochainement.

- C'était un plaisir.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers moi, qui finissais de ranger mes notes, et me serra la main.

J'allai partir, et je remarquai qu'il me suivait. Je ne dis rien, continuant mon chemin. Lorsqu'on sortit dans le couloir, la rousse de tout à l'heure semblait étonnée. _Elle doit se demander pourquoi il me raccompagne...je me le demande aussi !_

J'appuyai sur le bouton de l'ascenseur , et dès que les portes s'ouvrirent , je m'y engouffrai.

Derek Hale était appuyé contre le mur, les bras et les jambes croisées. _Cette pose le rend sexy..._

Je me mordis les lèvres, et avant que les portes ne se referment j'entendis un :

- A très bientôt, monsieur Stilinski.


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis vraiment motivée pour poster aussi vite, vous êtes chanceux x) !

Voici donc le chapitre trois ^^ !

Sylphideland → Ahah Stiles est doué pour faire rire =P !

Tant mieux =) en effet leur relation sera très complexe mais c'est d'autant plus intéressant !

Oui en effet ^^ ! Et bien j'essaierai de me relire plus souvent , en espérant que ça soit mieux à partir de maintenant x'D !

Merci , j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

A bientôt,

bis'

Demlone → MDRR merci miss =) !

Carmin → Moi aussi je préfère avec ce couple.. en même temps le Sterek c'est juste parfait quoi =D !

Merci merci tu me flattes ! A bientôt =) !

Merci aux reviewers =P ! N'oubliez pas d'en poster, ça motive !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Enfin dehors ! Fini l'interrogatoire avec le Diable ! Reste plus qu'à oublier tout ce cauchemar, la plus grosse honte de ma vie.<p>

Je me précipitai vers ma voiture qui m'attendait sagement, entourée de part et d'autre de voitures luxueuses que je ne pourrais sûrement jamais me payer. Tandis que je démarrai le moteur, et que je remis la radio, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers l'antre du démon. _J'espère que je ne le reverrai pas de si tôt, il est si... __impressionnant__!_

Je décidai de ne plus y penser et de me changer les idées, fredonnant une chanson qui passait à la radio.

Après les quelques heures de route, je retournai finalement dans ma petite ville , oh que ça faisait du bien ! Me garant près de notre immeuble, je descendis de ma caisse et me dégourdis les jambes.

J'entrai finalement chez nous, et j'entendis de suite quelqu'un débouler dans les escaliers. Je souris, connaissant déjà le refrain.

- STILES ! Te voilà enfin ! Alors , alors , alors ? Raconte moi comment c'était ! Dit Scott en articulant difficilement.

Il était toujours en pyjama, mais il semblait aller beaucoup mieux, il se mit devant moi, attendant patiemment que je lui raconte tout en détail.

- C'était terrible, une vraie cata ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte et chaud de ma vie, il est vraiment stressant. Répondis-je, m'affalant sur le canapé, exhaussé.

- Je suis sûr que tu exagères ! Allez, file moi le dictaphone et les notes que je me mette à rédiger cet article !

Je pris ce qu'il me demandait dans mon sac et le lui tendis, il se mit au boulot à l'instant même, et moi, j'allai prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller au travail.

Quand je fus fin prêt, je marchai jusqu'au magasin de sport dans lequel je travaillai chaque jour, excepté le dimanche et le mardi. Mon patron me vit et se dirigea vers moi, sans doutes étonné de me voir ici.

- Stiles ! Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui !

- L'interview s'est fini plus rapidement que je ne le pensais. _Et heureusement d'ailleurs._

L'homme hocha la tête et m'invita à aller dans le local des employés, où je me changeai rapidement, avant d'aller remplacer mon ami Isaac à la caisse.

La journée se passa calmement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients cette soirée. Je rentrai chez moi, complètement crevé. Scott n'était pas là, il devait sûrement dormir ou bien écrire dans son bureau. Je me rendis dans ma chambre, et me mis en pyjama avant de tomber sur mon lit, mon corps et mon esprit étaient en mode off. Je fermai les yeux, et sans le vouloir , je me remémorai cette journée particulière. La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit était des yeux verts qui me fixaient intensément, une bouche qui se mouvait délicieusement au rythme de ses paroles, et ce sourire, oh ce sourire ! Un tel sourire devrait être interdit par la loi.

Je me tortillai dans mon lit, ne pouvant trouver le sommeil.

Finalement, Morphée me trouva et m'emporta dans des rêves sans fin, où toujours je voyais la même et unique personne. _Maudit soit ce Derek Hale._

La semaine suivante défila rapidement, bien trop rapidement. Je révisai sans cesse pour mes examens , et j'accompagnai Scott à des fêtes, encore et encore. Malia, une amie d'enfance, qui a le béguin pour moi depuis longtemps, n'arrêtai pas de m'inviter à sortir, et je m'obstinai à refuser. Elle est mignonne et gentille, mais elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Mon genre de fille, c'est plutôt Lydia. Lydia Martin, la blonde vénitienne au physique parfait, à l'intelligence sans limite et au charme sans pareil. Cette fille me rend fou depuis l'école primaire ! Malheureusement, elle ne s'intéresse pas à des gringalets comme moi. Je soupirai de contrariété, avant de me rendre au boulot. Ce job était fatiguant mais pour pouvoir survivre les fins de moi, j'étais obligé de m'y rendre. Faisant le train train habituel, je me mis à la caisse, sortant le journal quotidien pour voir les nouveautés dans le monde. _Meurtres, faim dans le monde, problèmes environnementaux... toujours la même chose... oh... Derek Hale investit dans une firme sportive... tiens tiens..._

Tandis que je feuilletai les pages, j'entendis un raclement de gorge, un client était arrivé sans que je le remarque. Quand je levai les yeux vers lui... _ . !_

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous l'étonnement, et je ne parvenais pas à formuler une phrase cohérente.

- Monsieur Stilinski ! Quel surprise de vous voir ici.

- Je..en.. en effet ! Que faîtes vous ici ? Balbutiai-je .

- J'avais des affaires à régler et j'en ai profité pour venir m'acheter une nouvelle tenue , m'expliqua-t-il._Tu t'imaginais quoi ? Qu'il était venu pour toi ? Sombre idiot !_

- Vous travaillez dans ce magasin ?

- Oui...

- Hum je pense que ce n'est pas approprié pour quelqu'un comme vous ! Ne voulez-vous pas travailler pour moi ? Me proposa le grand Derek Hale

Il me fixa de nouveau de ce regard intense qui me mettait dans tous mes états. _Qu'on m'explique pourquoi je réagis comme ça devant lui ! _

- C'est gentil de proposer, mais rester ici me convient très bien. Répondis-je bien trop rapidement.

Il me sourit , avant de demander :

- Bien , quel dommage ! Sinon je cherchais une nouvelle tenue de sport aquatique, afin de faire de la voile, qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?

Je sorti de la caisse et lui fit signe de me suivre, sentant son regard insistant dans mon dos. _Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ?! Et je rêve où il me reluque ?!_

Je rougis en imaginant Derek Hale me reluquer le derrière. _Ok , quelque chose doit clocher chez moi, je viens sérieusement de penser ça ?!_

Je me dépêchai de me rendre dans le rayon vêtements masculins, et je le conduis jusqu'aux étagères appropriées. Il s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant probablement à ce qui lui irait le mieux. _Comme si quelque chose ne lui allait pas..._ Après des minutes d'attente qui me semblèrent interminables, il prit un costume banal, haut noir entièrement recouvert et un short de la même couleur, avec des spirales bleues sur les cuisses, et me le tendit.

- Pensez vous que cette tenue m'irait ?

Je la fixai un moment, essayant de visualiser le séduisant Derek Hale dans ce costume bien moulant. De nouveau, le sang me monta jusqu'aux joues, et je tentai tant bien que mal de répondre :

- Je.. enfin, je trouve que oui, ça vous irait à ravir.

_- _Parfait, je le prends !

J'hochai la tête et on se rendit à la caisse où il paya ses courses, et alors que je pensai qu'il allait simplement s'en aller, il me fit une proposition inattendue.

- Monsieur Stilinski, seriez vous d'accord pour prendre un café avec moi, disons demain vers 13h ?

_Je rêve où Derek Hale en personne vient de me proposer un rencard ?_

- C'est...

- C'est d'accord ! Très bien, mon voiturier viendra vous chercher chez vous, ne soyez pas en retard.

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de partir et de disparaître complètement dans la foule qui était dehors.

_Il est sérieux ? Mais qui a dit que j'acceptai d'abord ! Et puis comment il sait où est ce que j'habite ? Cet homme est trop louche..._

Même si je fulminai intérieurement, mes joues rougies et mon air renfrogné en disait long sur mes véritables sentiments. _Cet homme va me rendre fou..._


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai acheté les livres donc je vais pouvoir écrire en suivant l'histoire =), évidemment je ne reprendrai pas tous les éléments et je modifierai pas mal de choses ^-^ mais du moins je m'en baserai.

Voici donc le chapitre 4 !

Noe3 → je te le fais pas dire x'D !

Carmin → Merci ^^ ! Ahaha moi non plus je ne dis pas non =P !

Sylphideland → Je fais des chapitres très courts , même sur mes autres fics, désolé x'D ! Ahah je te remercie =) !

Kamkam → Mais je t'en prie =) merci à toi pour la review ^^

Starlight → Merci =) !

Moi je vais les lire , je te conseille si tu en as l'occasion mais comme dit, c'est pas non plus l'histoire du siècle hein ^^

Ahaha on voit les perverses x)

J'y compte bien =) merci pour ta review ^^

Jlukes → Ahaha j'imagine bien ! Ça va être marrant tiens x'D !

Oh ça oui è_é je suis chaude pour écrire les lemons qui arriveront bientôt en plus si je suis l'histoire originale xDDD !

Merci pour la review, à bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Nerveux, impatient, contrarié, étaient les mots qui décrivaient le mieux mon état actuel. D'ici une heure je prendrai un café avec Derek Hale. Si un jour on m'avait dit ça, j'aurai rit au nez de cette personne. Toute la nuit je n'ai fais que remuer dans mon lit, appréhendant cette journée. Comment ça allait se passer, je me le demandais. J'ai opté pour une tenue décontractée, une banale chemise blanche, légèrement entrouverte, et un jean clair avec des converses. <em>Parfait, je ne vais pas non plus me faire beau pour lui, non mais !<em>

Je me contemplai dans le miroir une dernière fois, avant de rejoindre Scott dans le salon, qui s'était complètement rétabli. Il avait regagné la forme et était enfin présentable. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés, et il portait un costume gris par dessus une chemise noire pour le journal du lycée. Quand il me vit, il se retourna vers moi, tout sourire, me montrant un journal.

- Regarde ça ! Mon article a enfin été posté ! En première page en plus, mon dieu, tout ça c'est grâce à toi, merci mon pote !

Il me serra dans ses bras un instant, avant de se détacher et de repartir dans ses affaires. Je pris le journal pour regarder ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter. Je parcouru rapidement les infos des yeux, quand on sonna à la porte. Ça_ doit être le portier, mon dieu, j'ai hâte !... Hein ? Quoi ? Je n'ai définitivement pas pensé ça !_

Je me mis une claque mental, avant de me dépêcher d'ouvrir. Un homme assez baraqué, blond, dont on ne voyait pas les yeux à cause des lunettes de soleil, me salua solennellement avant de m'indiquer de le suivre. Il m'ouvrit la portière d'une superbe limousine et je m'y installai, pas à l'aise du tout. _Monsieur sort le grand jeu ! Je paris qu'il fait ça à chaque rencard pour impressionner... _

Le trajet dura en silence, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, réfléchissant à comment aller se passer cette rencontre. Quand nous arrivâmes enfin devant un café dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence , le toutou de mon bourreau gara la voiture, m'ouvrit la porte, et je le remerciai timidement avant de me rendre à l'intérieur de ce café. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, quelques personnes buvaient leur café prestement, d'autres encore attendaient qu'on les serve. Mon regard se posa sur une personne qui contrastait avec le paysage, de part sa beauté et son charisme. Derek Hale était assis à une table, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, T-shirt noir mettant bien en avant ses pectoraux, un jean délavé bleu marine, et des chaussures en cuir noires. M'aillant repéré parmi les gens qui entraient , il me sourit et me fit signe de venir vers lui, ce que je fis. Je m'assis en face de lui, et il enleva ses lunettes, ses yeux verts montrant une certaine excitation.

_- _Monsieur Stilinski, je suis content que vous ayez accepté mon invitation !

_Comme si j'avais eu le choix... soupirais-je intérieurement._

Je lui répondis par un rapide sourire, avant qu'une blonde n'arrive prendre notre commande.

- Vous désirez ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, tentant sans doutes de séduire l'homme d'une grande richesse en face de moi.

Il réfléchit un instant, avant de commander un cappuccino avec un mille-feuille, puis il se tourna vers moi, attendant que je décide ce que je désirai.

- Pour moi ça sera du thé rouge, merci.

Elle fit un signe de la tête et parti, en lançant un dernier regard vers notre table, les joues légèrement rosies.

_Au moins je ne suis pas le seul à qui il fait cet effet ,c'est rassurant..._

Derek Hale me sortit de mes pensées, me posant une question banale .

- Donc vous connaissez bien Scott McCall ?

- Nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis la maternelle, et nous avons emménagés ensemble à Beacon Hill pour limiter les frais de loyer.

Son regard se fit plus dur tandis que je disais cohabiter avec Scott. _Pourquoi ça le dérangerait de toute manière ?! Je fais ce que je veux et avec qui je veux !_

_- _Je vois... est ce qu'il a une petite amie ?

_En quoi ça l'intéresse ?_

- Pas pour le moment, non.

- Et vous, vous avez une petite amie ?

Un moment, j'hésitai à lui mentir, et dire qu'en effet, je vivais une histoire d'amour passionnée avec une belle femme . De toute façon qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire. Malgré ça, ma conscience me criait '' DIS LUI QUE TU ES LIBRE COMME L'AIR ET POTENTIELLEMENT INTERESSE ! ''. _Non mais ça va pas ?! Même ma conscience s'y met, génial..._

_- _Non, je n'ai pas de petite amie actuellement.

Cette nouvelle sembla le ravir, car il fit un léger sourire qui disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. _Mais je l'ai vu !_

_- _Bien.

On ne se parlait plus pendant un moment ,avant que nos boissons soient servies.

Il sirotait son cappuccino , et une légère moustache de crème resta sur ses lèvres, ce qui me fit exploser de rire. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, il me regarda en haussant les sourcils. Après que mon fou rire fut finit, je m'expliquai sur la raison de cette hilarité.

- Là , sur vos lèvres, dis-je en essayant de ne pas me remettre à rire et en pointant mon doigt vers sa bouche.

Derek se lécha les lèvres, faisant partir toute la crème dans sa cavité buccale. Ce geste me stoppa net dans ma moquerie, encore une fois ce mouvement m'hypnotisai. Je me mordis la lèvre, ne pouvant m'empêcher de le fixer, faisant concurrence avec les écrevisses.

Lui, pas gêné le moins du monde, croqua dans son dessert, et je détournai le regard, me concentrant sur mon thé que je bus en petite gorgée, il était trop chaud.

- Je suis content que vous soyez là, monsieur Stilinski.

Je relevai la tête pour déceler une once de mensonge dans son regard, mais je n'y voyais que de la sincérité et une pointe de joie. Mon cœur tambourinai dans ma cage thoracique, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement, comme un enfant heureux.

Nous parlâmes ensuite de quelques banalités, ce qu'on aimait faire par exemple, nos études, notre famille.

Mais même s'il me répondait ,je voyais bien qu'il ne me disait pas tout. Qu'il cachait quelque chose , ce secret qu'il ne souhaiterai sans doutes pas me révéler. Et ça me motivai davantage à le connaître plus, à tout savoir de cet homme mystérieux. Que pouvait-il bien cacher ?

Il me fit signe d'attendre là et il alla payer nos consommations, avant de revenir vers moi et me dire de le suivre.

- Vous ne diriez pas non à une petite balade pour digérer tout ça ?

J'hochai la tête et on se promena à travers la ville. On ne se parlait que pour dire des choses futiles, et le silence qui s'installait entre nous était plutôt serein, pas dérangeant, même agréable. _Qui aurait cru qu'être avec lui n'était finalement pas si mal ?_

Perdu dans mes pensées, je marchai sans regarder la route, et quand j'entendis le klaxonnement d'une voiture, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Ma respiration se stoppa net et je vis défiler mes derniers moments, avant que je ne sente une main m'agripper par la taille.

- Stiles !

Je fermai les yeux, mon cœur battant cent fois plus vite que nécessaire. Je n'endentai plus rien, comme si mon cerveau s'était mis en veille. Peu à peu, j'émergeai à nouveau dans ce monde, ouvrant doucement mes yeux. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'être dans les bras de Derek Hale ! Celui ci me fixai d'un air inquiet, me serrant fortement dans ses bras. _Qu'est ce que je suis bien, là... _

Je relevai ma tête vers lui, les joues en feu, mon esprit embrumé par la mort qui de peu venait de me frôler, et sans plus y réfléchir, je me penchai en avant , tendant mes lèvres , en attente d'un baiser, ne me souciant aucunement des gens alentour. _Embrasse moi Derek Hale, embrasse moi, maintenant !_

Je fermai les yeux en attente d'un baiser qui ne vint pas. Quand je les rouvris, Derek me repoussa gentiment, se frottant la tête d'un air coupable.

- Je suis désolé Stiles... mais , tu ferais mieux de m'éviter. Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut.

Je sentis le reproche dans sa voix, mais en ce moment même, je ne parvenais plus à penser correctement. Tout ce que j'arrivai à comprendre c'était que Derek Hale ne voulait pas de moi, et que j'ai été stupide de vouloir de lui. Me sentant complètement idiot, j'hochai nonchalamment la tête, avant de lancer d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent.

- Désolé... c'était, enfin j'ai cru que j'allai mourir, oubliez ça.

Derek ne dit plus rien de tout le trajet, et le silence était pesant cette fois. Quand on arriva enfin au parking, il murmura des mots à l'oreille de son portier, qui s'appelait John de ce que j'ai pu entendre, et il me salua brièvement :

- Au revoir monsieur Stilinski...

- Adieu, monsieur Hale. Répondis-je froidement sans même lui jeter un regard.

Je rentrai dans la voiture, en claquant bien la porte, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

_Foutu Derek Hale._

Son chien de garde me déposa devant chez moi, et dès que je fus sorti, je courus jusqu'à la porte sans même le remercier ou lui dire au revoir. J'entrai en trombe dans l'appartement, et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. _Heureusement que Scott n'est pas là, j'ai aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit..._

Je me plongeai dans mon lit, m'entourant de mes couvertures. Je repensai à cette journée, qui je savais allait mal finir. Et même si je voulais me montrer fort, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes. La seule personne qui me plaisait enfin après Lydia, il fallait que ce soit un homme égocentrique, imbu de lui même et en plus de ça, trop parfait pour un mec comme moi.

Je pleurai cette fois de rage, cette rage contre moi même d'avoir été stupide à ce point. Je finis par m'endormir, trop fatigué, voulant oublier ça au plus vite. _Je te hais, Derek Hale..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour tout le monde, je m'excuse de cette absence mais avec les cours je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de poster. Je profite donc des vacances pour m'avancer un peu !**_

**Carmin** → Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton avis. J'essaierai de ne pas tomber dans ce travers dans ce cas, toute façon je l'ai dis et le répète, je ne prendrais pas tous les éléments du livre, et je ne vois pas non plus l'intérêt de mettre certaines scènes un peu superflues =) je les remplacerai sans doutes par autre chose de plus '' normal '' ^^

Pour le rythme de publication, désolé ça ne peut pas rester aussi rapide avec les cours, je fais de mon mieux !

A bientôt.

**Sylphideland** → Hey =)

Aha c'est dans le livre, et je trouve ce revirement de situation très intéressant =) ( en grande sadique que je suis... mes lecteurs le confirmeront)

Ah merci de m'en faire part, encore des étourderies ^^' je les ai corrigées =)

Bisous & au plaisir de te retrouver ^^

**Liline** → Ah mon petit bananier (lol) ça fait plaisir de te revoir =P !

Ahaha merci ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Bah je pourrais ne pas les publier mais ça serait dommage non =P ?

Moi aussi quand j'écris j'ai le sourire aux lèvres, Stiles me fait vraiment rire ce petit bonhomme ! ( alors que d'habitude j'adore le faire souffrir... * regard innocent *)

Ouh ne t'en fais pas... dans la suite ils ne feront pas que s'embrasser si tu vois ce que je veux dire mdr !

C'est gentil, merci mon petit sagouin !

A bientôt j'espère ;)

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, favs & follows et votre patiente surtout ! N'hésitez pas à en poster d'autres ça me fait plaisir de les lire et ça me motive grandement ;) !**_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, j'avais une tête à en effrayer un troll. J'étais pas coiffé, les yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré et surtout des cernes pas possibles. Difficile de dormir quand nos pensées sont occupées par une certaine personne. <em>Une personne horripilante qui plus est.<em>

Je secouai la tête, il ne faut plus que je pense à lui ! Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée, Scott était déjà attablé en train de siroter du café tout en pianotant sur son clavier. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, il leva son nez de l'écran et me fit un grand sourire, qu'il perdu aussitôt en voyant mon état.

- Bon sang Stiles ! Tu t'es fais renversé par un camion ou quoi ?

- Presque... une Twingo en fait...

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il intéressé et inquiet, tout en m'indiquant de m'asseoir près de lui.

Je m'affalai sur la chaise en face de lui, posant ma tête sur la table, fatigué et surtout déprimé. Le silence dura un moment, et je voyais mon meilleur ami me fixer de plus en plus intensément. _Il veut vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé... il ne changera décidément jamais._

- Bon , je vais devoir attendre encore longtemps ? Raconte moi, tu m'as toujours tout dit !

- Ce genre de choses c'est un peu plus... _personnel._

_- _Tu sais très bien que tu peux m'avouer tous tes pêchés, plaisanta Scott.

Je soupirai d'exaspération ,mais au moins il a le mérite de m'avoir un peu remonter le moral.

- Si tu veux tout savoir.. je crois, et bien que … DerekHalemeplaît. Avouais-je de façon inaudible.

- Quoi ? Répète un peu ça ?

- … Derek Hale me plaît, voilà ! T'es content ? M'exclamais-je rougissant.

Certes, c'était mon meilleur ami, mais lui avouer que je suis attiré par un autre homme c'est assez... perturbant.

- Oh, c'était donc ça, fit-il simplement en semblant réfléchir. Je me disais bien que tu avais.. changé, d'une certaine manière.

- Toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'ennuie avec ça. Je ne le reverrai plus. Dis-je d'une façon que je voulais indifférente.

- Vraiment...? C'est dommage, il me plaisait bien ce Derek Hale !

Je lui balançai une biscotte dans la figure en faisant mine de bouder, mais après quelques secondes je ne pu m'empêcher de rire avec lui. Scott est vraiment le meilleur ami qu'il puisse exister. Jamais il ne m'a jugé et même aujourd'hui , il reste avec un mec comme moi alors qu'il pourrait avoir tellement mieux... _Bon , tu vas arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi ? Ressaisis toi Stiles Stilinski, et retourne bosser, _me conseilla ma voix intérieure_._

J'allai donc au boulot , me rendant un peu plus présentable. Quand j'arrivai, Isaac se dirigeait vers moi, excité.

- Stiiiiiiiles ! Tu m'avais caché que tu avais un admirateur secret !

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je, à la ramasse.

- Suis moi !

Je le suivis dans la réserve, et il m'indiqua un carton emballé. Je m'approchai pour l'observer et je vis qu'il m'était destiné.

- Il y a une note à côté, lis la !

_Monsieur Stilinski , ceci est un petit cadeau qui j'espère vous fera plaisir. Et j'ai aussi l'espoir qu'un jour vous me pardonniez,_

_diablement vôtre,_

_D.H._

J'étais complètement perdu. D.H, Derek Hale ? Pourquoi m'enverrait-il ça alors qu'il m'a clairement repoussé... Mon visage se fit douloureux à ce souvenir. Décidément, ce gars est trop bizarre. Je décidai néanmoins d'ouvrir le paquet.

- Alors, qu'est ce que c'est ?! S'impatienta Isaac.

- … un équipement de Lacrosse ! Dis-je, surpris, en prenant le haut et en le montrant à mon ami.

- Wahou ! Il est chic ! Regarde, il y a ton nom au dos !

Je le retournai et vis en effet écrit '' Stilinski 24 ''. Je poussai un soupir avant de le remettre dans la boîte et de la refermer.

- Tu renverras ceci à son destinataire s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi ? C'est un super cadeau ! S'étonna mon collègue.

_Non, c'est loin d'être un cadeau super, il est empoisonné._

Je me rendis à mon poste sans lui répondre, et finis ma journée calmement, en repensant à ce présent qu'il m'avait envoyé. Pourquoi, pourquoi était-il si... imprévisible ?

Les journées filèrent à une vitesse folle depuis cet incident et je me concentrai sur mes examens, car le dernier aurait lieu dans quelques jours. Scott restait enfermé dans sa chambre, le nez dans les bouquins, après tout il voulait vraiment obtenir son diplôme pour poursuivre son rêve dans le journalisme. _Je ferai mieux de bosser dur, moi aussi._

Les quelques jours avant l'examen, je révisai sans cesses, ne sortant quasiment plus, à part pour me rendre au boulot. Mais, à ma grande surprise, je reçus un coup de fil inattendu.

- Allô ? Qui est ce ?

- Lydia, Stiles. C'est Lydia. Je t'appelai pour t'inviter à ma fête après l'exam final.

- Moi.. enfin, je veux dire, tu m'invites moi ?

- Non Stiles, j'invite le Père Noël ! Évidement, crétin. J'espère t'y voir, et amène tes amis. A plus !

Elle raccrocha et me laissa sans voix. Lydia Martin venait de m'inviter à une de ses soirées...

Tout d'un coup, mes soucis disparurent et je me sentais beaucoup mieux.

Le jour J arriva, j'étais fin prêt. J'étais impatient de finir ça au plus vite, ma vie d'étudiant serait enfin finie !_ A moi la liberté, à moi le monde du travail _! J'arrivai parmi les premiers et je vis Scott déjà à table, il semblait serein. Je m'installai près de lui.

- Alors mon pote, comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser, mais sinon ça va ! J'ai hâte de finir ça.

J'hochai la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Après quelques minutes, le prof arriva et nous ordonna de nous rendre à notre table prédestinée. Il distribua les copies et mit son petit réveil sur la table, histoire de bien nous mettre la pression. Quand cela débuta, je me jetai sur ma copie, voulant terminer ça vite fait bien fait.

La sonnerie retentit, les derniers se dépêchaient de terminer, les autres se levaient avec des expressions plus ou moins différentes. Moi , j'étais heureux , j'avais très bien réussi, du moins j'en étais convaincu , je rejoignis mon meilleur ami qui m'attendait dehors, il avait fini bien avant moi.

- T'as réussi ? Demandais-je, curieux.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu t'adresses à Scott McCall mon petit ! Bien sûr que j'ai réussi, les doigts dans le nez ! Répondit-il, imitant un intello.

- Pfff arrête ça, c'est un massacre.

On rigola ensemble, et finalement on alla se prendre un café.

- Lydia nous a invités à sa fête ce soir, t'es de la partie ?

- Je raterai jamais l'occasion de boire mon petit !

Je souris, connaissant très bien les vraies intentions de Scott. Il voulait juste voir la meilleure amie de Lydia, Allison, pour qui il a un faible depuis qu'elle est arrivé à Beacon Hill.

Nous sommes rentrés à la maison, pour nous préparer, avant de nous rendre chez Lydia. Alors qu'on était à plusieurs mètres de la demeure, on pouvait déjà entendre la musique et les cris des étudiants, ravis d'avoir fini leurs études. Je stoppai la voiture aussi près que possible de la maison, et me tournai vers Scott.

- Prêt à fêter comme il se doit notre dernière journée en tant qu'étudiant ?

- Oh que oui !

On se sourit et on descendit de la bagnole, se dirigeant vers l'antre de la rousse.

Elle nous ouvrit et nous invita à entrer, portant des choppes de bières dans chaque main.

- Amusez vous les gars, je passerai plus tard dans la soirée ! Lança-t-elle avant de rejoindre d'autres invités.

- Bon... j'ai repéré quelqu'un d'intéressant ,je te laisse ! Déclara Scott tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers une brune que je connaissais bien.

J'étais donc là, seul comme un idiot, au milieu d'étudiants qui s'improvisaient danseurs. Je fis le tour de la bâtisse vraiment grande de Lydia, avant de me retrouver au milieu de jeunes qui me mirent une bière dans la main.

- Viens t'amuser avec nous !

Je leur fis un sourire gêné avant de boire la bière. Puis une autre, et une autre . Plus je buvais, plus j'oubliai tout ce qui me tracassait. Je me rendis dans le salon, m'affalant dans le canapé , quand soudain quelqu'un m'attira vers lui.

- Stiles ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais !

- Oh, c'est toi Malia, tu m'as fais peur ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Comme toi je suis venue ici fêter ici la fin de ma vie étudiante !

- C'est cool !

- Ouais ! Hurla-t-elle pour que je l'entende à cause de la musique très forte.

- Je reviens ! J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes !

- Ok, prends ton temps !

Je me rendis aux WC, complètement mal à l'aise. _T'aurais pas dû boire autant... tu sais très bien que tu tiens mal l'alcool !_

- Taits toi petite voix intérieure ! Pestais-je contre moi même.

Un couple qui s'embrassait à pleine bouche se retourna vers moi et ils me regardèrent bizarrement. Je leur fit un signe de la main en souriant avant de m'enfermer dans une des cabines.

- Je me sens mal...

Je fis mon affaire et tandis que je sortais, mon téléphone sonna. _Numéro inconnu ?_

_- _Allo ? Ici le capitaine Stilinski à l'appareil, qui le demande ? Plaisantai-je, totalement saoul.

- Stiles ? Demanda une voix qui me hantait depuis un moment maintenant.

- Derek Hale ? Mais... comment avez vous eu mon numéro ?

- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Est-ce que tu as bu ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire... je fais ce que je veux d'abord !

- … Ou es tu ?

- Chez une amie.

- Ou ça ?

- Pas loin de … mais attends, pourquoi je vous le dis ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

- Stiles, réponds moi.

- Au revoir Derek.

- Stiles, no-

Je coupai l'appel, et je souris fièrement, heureux de l'avoir mis dans cet état. _Prends ça, espèce de prétentieux. _

Je retournai à la fête, et Malia qui s'était levé du canapé me fit signe de la rejoindre dehors. _Qu'est ce qu'elle veut encore ?_

Je la suivis et on était tous les deux seuls dans la pénombre de la nuit. De la buée s'échappait de nos lèvres, et Malia se rapprocha de moi.

- J'ai froid. Dit-elle doucement.

Elle s'installa sans me demander mon avis entre mes bras, et je ne réagissais pas, l'alcool embrumait mon esprit. _C'est pas si inconfortable finalement..._

- Stiles... murmura-t-elle, me sortant de mes pensées. Tu sais que je te tiens énormément à toi ?

J'hochai la tête et elle se serra davantage contre moi. Inconsciemment, je posais mes mains sur sa taille. Elle releva sa tête vers moi et s'approcha de moi, nos lèvres se scellèrent sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Cela ne dura pas car je sentis quelqu'un me tirer vers l'arrière.

- Qu'est ce que-

Je tomba par terre sous le choc, me retrouvant fesses contre terre. Malia, aussi surprise que moi, recula de quelques pas. Je me retournai vers l'inconnu osant me dérager et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y voir celui que je redoutais le plus.

- Derek !

Il s'avança vers moi furieux, et sans m'y attendre, je ressentis le besoin pressant de rendre tout ce que j'avais consommé. Je vomis sur les chaussures de Derek Hale, qui s'arrêta sous la surprise. D'un coup, mon cerveau se remit à marcher et mes pensées revinrent petit à petit. _Oh merde ! Je viens de vomir sur Derek Hale... tuez moi..._

Il ne dit rien, et me saisit par le bras, m'emmenant avec lui je ne sais où.

- Stiles ! Qui êtes vous, lâchez le ! Hurla Malia.

_Je l'avais presque oubliée celle là._

_- _Malia ne t'en fais pas, je le connais. On se revoit demain ! Réussis-je à dire avant que mon agresseur – ou mon sauveur, ça reste à voir- ne m'embarque avec lui dans sa voiture.

Il démarra sa caisse et regarda dans rétroviseur pour voir mon état.

- Vous me kidnappez maintenant ? Vous savez que c'est illégal ? Dis-je avec mon sarcasme habituel.

- Taits toi. Nous discuterons plus tard, mais d'abord, je veux que tu retrouve tes esprits. On dormira à l'hôtel.

Je rougis soudainement sous sa remarque, commençant à penser à des choses pas très nettes. Moi et lui dormir ensemble dans un hôtel ? Il ne manquait plus que ça...

Tandis que je ruminais dans mon coin, je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte grâce à la musique de la radio et ma fatigue due à cette journée mouvementée, et mes rêves furent une fois de plus bercés par un visage qui ne cessait de m'enivrer.


End file.
